This disclosure relates to a fuel tank equipped with a tank main body storing fuel for an internal combustion engine, and a pump unit having a fuel pump force-feeding the fuel in the tank main body to the internal combustion engine.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-172217 discloses a conventional fuel tank equipped with a tank main body, a bracket, and a pump unit. The bracket is provided at the bottom portion of the tank main body. The pump unit has a fuel pump and a pump retaining member holding the fuel pump. The pump unit is disposed on the bracket such that the axial direction of the pump unit is oriented horizontally. The tank main body has an opening in the upper surface portion thereof. The pump unit is mounted to the bracket after being inserted into the tank main body via the opening.
In a case of the conventional fuel tank disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-172217, the operation of mounting the pump unit to the bracket is performed manually by the operator. However, the opening area of the opening of the tank main body is relatively small. Further, the interior of the tank main body is rather dark and hard to see. Further, the distance from the opening of the tank main body to the bracket is rather large. Thus, when mounting the pump unit to the bracket by inserting it through the opening of the tank main body, the position of the bracket is rather hard to find. Thus, the mounting of the pump unit to the tank main body is rather hard to perform. Therefore, there has been a need for improved fuel tank.